ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen Yin Joins The Medical Group
Batman arrived on the scene, wanting answers. Batman: What happened here? Sonja: Well, Reia got us in here when Joker sent a Venomized inmate to attack us. Kiva: Yeah. For some reason, Reia wanted to end Joker before his "party" would be done. Batman: Is this true? Reia: ...Yes. My bloodstream is making me sick. I need to contain my Saiyan blood before we're done here. Batman: The only place in Arkham Island that has blood treatment is the Medical facility. I'll take you there if we had time, unless if it is an emergency. Reia: ...Not right this second. Let's get Sonja out of here first. ???: Uh... What happened? Kiva: Huh? Did you hear that? Reia: Yeah. A guard is waking up. We should talk to him and see what he knows. Kiva: Okay. - The four walked to the guard, who just woke up. Sonja: Steady yourself. What happened? Guard: They came in out of nowhere. I dragged Jerry in here, powered up the gate. Must've passed out. Kiva: Gosh... Sonja: Joker went through that door. We need to find him fast. Reia: ...What's through there? Guard: We call it Extreme Isolation. Only way in is via the transport system. Kiva: Well, can you open it for us? Guard: Not a problem. I'll just need to call another cell. Kiva: Okay. - Reia felt bad for her Saiyan blood spiking and keeps this doubt to herself. Kiva: Reia.. Are you alright? Reia: ...No. I'm not going insane...am I? Kiva: Of course not. Besides, you are still you. - Reia smiled, appreciating Kiva's words. Guard: Something's wrong. The main security loop is locked. Reia: Guess we'll do this the hard way, then. Sonja: Hold on a freaking moment! You're not going to pry open the gates, are you? Kiva: Well, Reia's pretty strong. So, think you can do it? Reia: Let me see. - Reia flew to the gates and struggled to open the gate with her bare hands, but out of nowhere, Reia broke the lock and opened the gates with all her strength. Sonja: Holy cow! Kiva: Nice! Can you see anything? Reia: ...No! It's too dark! Kiva: Don't worry, we'll find him. Come back down! - Reia lets go of the gates and landed, taking a breath or two from from the forced entry. Kiva: Okay, guess we need to find another way. Sonja: But, what about my friends? They still don't know what's going on out there. Reia: We're working on it, Sonja. We are getting out of here, so you can finally recover from the tea symptoms. Sonja: Tea symptoms? What's that mean? Reia: A man named Jervis Tetch tricked you and your friends to work here. Sonja: Does he had a villain name of some kind? Kiva: My guess...is that Jervis took inspiration from someone. Reia: That's right, young one. Jervis took the alias "The Mad Hatter" and, thanks to his scientific genius, wanted to match the tea party he imagined. Remember, Sonja? Sonja: Yeah, I still do. I tried to tell you it was real before. - Kiva may have the same situation as Sonja before, diving into Wonderland unexpectedly. Kiva: Well, I think she's telling the truth. Reia: Either way, we need to find a way out. - Suddenly, one of the computer screens showed the Joker again. Joker: Having a little trouble up there? - Reia's sudden rage for the Joker clinched her fist. Joker: You're expecting, maybe, Two-Face? Sonja: You do realized that you're stuck on the island? Joker: I don't wanna escape. I'm having WAY too much fun. I even have you four here to keep a smile on my face. Kiva: Very funny, Joker. Reia: You leave me no choice, clown. I will find you and put you down. Joker: Really? We'll see. Ta-ta. Oh! I forgot to say. Just in case you are plan on following me, I've arranged a little ensurerance. Gordon's on his way to Harley as we speak. Batman: Officer Boles... Reia: (Frank Boles? Great...) Joker: If I see you tried to follow me, he dies. Harley's looking forward to it. Maybe I'll film it and post it on the internet. - Joker's transmission cuts off and Reia's quick thinking may give her an idea. Sonja: He wouldn't dare! Kiva: Reia, we have to save Gordon. Reia: I know. But there's something on the clip... Sonja: What is it, Reia? Reia: We need to get back to the Holding Cells. Sonja: Huh? What for? Reia: Trust me. - Sonja nodded and the three transported back to the Holding Cells, where Gordon was taken. Reia looked around and finds something. Reia: Boles dropped his flask while he was carrying Gordon. Sloppy. Sonja: He was drinking, wasn't he? - Reia takes two fingers, dipped into the fluid and sniff it. Reia: ...Yep. Whiskey. Kiva: Ew! Reia: Quorra, I'm onto Frank Boles' trail. Quorra (Scouter): Good. Just to clearify, the same trail will get you guys out of the building. I'm sending a dropship near the mansion. Reia: Thanks, Quorra. Kiva, Sonja- I'm asking you two to follow me. Boles' trail is the key to get out of here. Sonja: Finally. I'm sick of this place. Kiva: Okay. - During Reia's lead to Frank, Sonja finally settle down and talks to Kiva. - At the elevator, the three suddenly stopped. Guard: Stupid.. Unreliable.. How did Joker get free? Reia: Quiet. Guard: What's going on? - Reia looked around, because she sensed someone coming towards them. Kiva: I think someone is already there. - Suddenly, Harley hardly surprised them on the top of the elevator. Harley: Uh, uh, uh, ladies. Mr. J doesn't want you following us just yet. - With a flick of a switch, the emergency brakes blew, sending the elevator crashing down. Reia: Get down! - Kiva grabbed the guard away, Sonja took some cover and Reia used the Force as a shield to protect them all. Harley: How do you like that? No way you're following us now. You're trapped down there until me and Mr. J are ready for you. Reia: (She is never bright.) Sonja: Is everyone alright? Reia: ...I'm fine. Kiva: Category:Scenes - Lost Episodes